powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Born To Be Blue
Born To Be Blue '''is the fourth Episode of '''Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc It is the next part in the "Search For The Groovy Rangers" arc. Synopsis With The Leader chose Francine begins her search for the other five rangers and one of them just happens to turn be a close freind of hers. Episode The war to save free will was officially back on however, it wasn't starting off as Zerak had planned because Zeran had found the one thing that constantly annoyed him, The Power Rangers or at least the red ranger, Zerak knew he still had time though as only one ranger had been found, he had to stop her before the whole team could be formed. It was another normal day at George Washington High. However, it was 3rd period and still no sign of Zeran. Francine was looking around and keeping an eye on her communicator. "Come on Zeran, where are you..." She muttered to herself rather worried. That was when the class heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hallway as Zeran stumbled into the classroom a little shaken up as he managed to gasp out. "Good...morning...happy students." He stated as Everyone just looked at Zeran in confusion. "Sorry, everyone, had a bit of trouble with traffic." But as he walked past Francine as he sent to her using a telepathy spell. "Francine, the moment we're alone we need to talk, we have a problem." He said. Francine nodded and soon after he caught his breath, Class started, it was a refresher so Francine had time to get it done, once done Francine and Zeran stepped outside. "What's going on Zeran? Ranger Trouble?" Francine muttered in a whisper so they weren't caught. Zeran nodded, "My brother is at it again." Zeran then looked around and asked, "Have you by chance seen anyone with a strange looking camera?" Zeran asked. "Now that you mention it..." Francine said tapping her chin. "A new teacher recently showed up with a camera that really seems out of place..." Francine stated before suddenly it hit her. "That's no teacher is it?" Francine asked. Zeran shook his head as his face paled. "It's not the teacher who's the problem. it's the Photography it would be the new Teacher who's working with Frank Melbourne the photography teacher, am i right?" Zeran asked. "You'd be right on Zeran, he normally heads out to his car about this time, you stay in class I'll call you if I need some backup. Alright?" Francine asked. The teacher in particular was heading for his car. Francine had made a habit to keep track of the names of various teachers in the school. She was very meticulous about details. Because of which she knew Glenn Wilsonberry when he saw her running towards him. "Oh," the 32-year-old teacher said in surprise. Is there something I can do for you young lady?" he questioned. "Uh yeah if you don't mind can I see your camera?" Francine asked. The teacher took out the Camera and said, "This thing, what about it was a ..." Before he could continue the camera leapt out of it's hand as it grew and transformed into three humanoid robots. Glenn Wilsonberry yelped out, "HOLY JUMPIN' JEHOSHAPHAT!" before the creatures the camera made spoke in a rather robotic tone. "Greetings Francine Hampton!" the three human robots snapped collectively. Francine jumped back quickly getting in fighting stance. "Sir, with all due respect RUN!" Francine ordered. Glenn Wilsonberry didn't need anymore convincing as he scrambled out of there. "How noble," the robots said collectively. "You send the organic running so we don't have anyone to use as a hostage. Very clever, Hampton, but inevitably futile. For now you face the power of...Reflector!" The three robots then pulled laser pistols and fired at her. Francine just barely dodged to the side as the blasts collided with a nearby rubble as Francine growled. "So your Zerak's latest and lamest creation huh?" Francine asked. The three robots pounded their mechanical chests with their free hands and chanted, "Zerak, Death to Free will!" That was right before they fired on her again. Francine quickly dodged to the side again and quickly got into position, after she checked the coast was clear she nodded placing her hands behind her back. "Alright you bastards, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted and pulled out her morpher before placing it in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted before in a blinding red flash was transformed into the Red Groovy Ranger. "Alright things are about to get Groovy!" Francine stated with a grin. "If you think we came alone Hampton you're wrong TENGAS!" Reflector shouted as suddenly Bird like creatures appeared all in front of her making a squawking noise causing Francine to growl. "Oh goody just what I like, fried chicken!" Francine exclaimed before charging in. Francine quickly flipped over the Tenga's elbowing one in the stomach before backhanding the other one with a small smirk. "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted pulling out the Tyrannosaurus Power Sword with a smirk. "You guys are the last things on my list." Francine shouted jumping in the air as the sword glowed bright. "Power Sword, T-REX STRIKE!" Francine shouted launching a huge wave in the shape of a sword cut as the Tenga's squaked getting sent backwards into a tree. "CAN'T YOU BIRD BRAINS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Reflector snapped. "Heh pathetic, and this is supposed to be the threat on-" Francine stated before getting blasted by one of reflector's harder blasts getting smacked right into a car causing the alarm to go off as she groaned. "Okay I'm going to need some backup..." Francine muttered bringing up her suits communicator. "Alpha, get a hold of Zeran, I need some backup!" Francine stated. Meanwhile Zeran was talking with one of the female teachers at the school. "So you really think Jeffery likes me, Zeran?" The wizard waved it off, "Are you kidding me, Erika? Jeffery has all the signs of liking you." he explained as the woman pouted before speaking. "So why hasn't he said anything?" she asked. "Well he's got something of a scientist in him so it's hard for him to express his feelings." He explained. "So what should I do?" The long-haired Brunette English teacher asked. Then Zeran heard his communicator go off. "I'll talk to him, Erika." Erika nodded, That interesting new watch of yours is going off." Zeran nodded and said, "Oh my, so it is, I have something to do, see you later, Erika." She nodded and left the room. Once she was out Zeran activated his comm. "What's up, Francine." Zeran questioned. "Code Crimson Zeran! I need some backup. I'm in the parking lot!" Francine stated as Zeran nodded. "I'm on my way girl." Zeran stated hanging up as he looked around and once he was sure the coast was clear zoomed into the teachers lounge and closed the door. "Shadra hevay teleportus!" Zeran stated as suddenly teleported behind a tree and looked on as Francine was slowly getting up as he smirked. "Bingo..." He stated as he summoned two items behind and in front of Reflector. A banana Peel and a custard cream pie. Reflector took one step back and... "WHOA!" He screamed before flipping in a complete 360 after slipping on the peel and SPLAT! face first into the pie as Zeran fell over laughing his butt off. "HEY GEARHEAD!" Zeran shouted to the robotic humanoids. Wiping the Pie off his face Reflector let out a growl as he looked up to Zeran who had been laughing his butt off. "Nice timing Zeran." Francine said, though trying her best to stifle a giggle. "Wizard?! You annoying old fool hasn't Lord Zerak destroyed your teams enough times?!" Reflector asked in a snapping Francine's surprise however Zeran didn't react...at least not in the normal way...a devious smile flashed across the wizard's face. "Oh crap..." Francine muttered to herself knowing Zeran smirking over being called O.L.D was NEVER good. "I'd be more careful what you call me you tripod of mechanical freaks. Tell me do you feel strange...at least for machines" Zeran asked. Reflector was quiet for a moment before he heard CRUNCH CRUNCH in his body but then it hit him. "You little-" His voice glitched out as his entire body began spazzing out as Francine readied the Power Sword. "Alright time to finish this, hope you don't mind Zeran." Francine stated. Zeran stepped aside as he said, "Let that be a lesson to you and your Masters, Reflector! Anyone who calls me the O.L.D. word faces my wrath! Take him out, Red Ranger!" Zeran stated. "Gladly! Power Sword, Full Power, Tyrannosaurus FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted slicing down and launching a huge wave towards the monster. "No no no, I guess my death is reflected this day!" He shouted as the blast collided with the monster exploding as Francine sighed to herself power down turning to Zeran. "Zeran, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore, not on my own." Francine stated. Zeran nodded and explained. "Francine, I'd be surprised if you did. No Ranger can do things by themselves. I can lend you a hand sometimes but I do have my teaching duties." Zerna muttered out loud. "We need to find another ranger. Come on Francine, lets get back to class." Zeram stated. That day after school, Zeran and Francine were meeting outside the school at San Francisco park not noticing, someone was following them. "It's like I said earlier Zeran, I can't do this alone." Francine explained as Zeran nodded, the wizard wasn't expecting her to do this alone but, the morphin grid hadn't chosen the blue ranger or any other rangers for that matter. "I know my dear, but, I'm afraid the Morphin grid has a habit taking its sweet time." Zeran stated shaking his head. However, the Wizard and current Red Ranger didn't have much time because suddenly the Tenga's began flying over head landing in front of them causing Francine to curse as she flipped off what they were sitting on quickly getting into fighting stance this was the LAST thing she needed right now! However, things just got worse as they heard a loud CROAK that shook a good portion of San Francisco as the man who followed them was watching on. Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier. "What the hell?!" He muttered to himself. That's when Zeran, Francine and Royce saw the giant humanoid frog heading towards them. "Oh dear, it's Croaker, one of Zeak's nastier monsters." Zeran muttered to himself. "Great... just what I didn't need well than no point now." Francine stated looking around for a moment. "Alright then, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted thinking no one was around as she quickly brought the morpher in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" She shouted before a blinding red light transformed her into the red ranger. Zeran summoned his staff and raised it over his head. "POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN!" Zeran shouted before he was engulfed by an aura of energy. After a momentary flash of energy before the energy transformed into Sakura petals. But where Zeran had once stood now stood a man clad in blue with gold trimmed armor who resembled the red ranger. Zeran looked at The Croaker and greeted in a mock warm tone, "Hello, Croaker, remember me?" Zeran questioned. The hideous frog-like humanoid snapped his jowls moving in a macabre fashion, "Oh I remember you wizard, CROAAAAAAAAK. I haven't forgotten those tricks you put in my favorite under trousers. CROAAAAAAAK!" He growled. "Francine is the, Red ranger?!" Royce questioned as Francine charged in, not to be outdone the Tenga's followed pursuit as Royce seemed to lose his balance and fell out of the tree onto Zeran face first. "Ow..." he muttered. "Excuse me..." Royce heard Zeran say. "Could...you kindly get off me please?" he muttered. "WHOOPS!" Royce stated slowly getting off of Zeran before helping him up by the arm and chuckled a little bit. "Er sorry about that Mr. Smith..." Royce chuckled nervously. This took Zeran by surprise. "Um...who is this Mr. Smith you're referring to, citizen?" Zeran said trying to deepen his voice and hoping against hope it would throw Royce off. Royce crossed his arms with a smirk. "Drop the act Mr. Smith I saw your little morphing from behind the tree." Royce said as Francine quickly grabbed one of the Tenga's slamming it into the ground with a smirk. "DINNER TIME TENGAS!" Francine said with a grin. Another Tenga came Zeran's way. "GET BACK!" Zeran shouted. Royce leapt backwards and got the shock of his life when Zeran leapt into the air and caught the Tenga with a jump spinning hook kick to the head before he landed in time to catch three more as he gracefully swung his staff in time to catch one, two, and then three with the powerful Staff attack, sending the Tengas shooting into a nearby tree and actually knocking them silly. "Oops," Zeran said sheepishly. "A little too much power there. Zordon-sensei warned me about overdoing it." He muttered. Suddenly however, a lighting bolt struck down as Zeran and Royce were sent flying backwards before Zeran heard a clap. "Well done brother, I must admit I never thought you wouldn't be re joining this fight after I took down Sky Squadron, however, I'm afraid I can't risk another full team of Rangers." Zerak stated summoning his staff with an evil, sadistic smirk on his face. Royce coughed a little bit before slowly getting to his feet. "Well, Well, Well if it ain't the little bitch Zerak himself." Royce coughed. Zerak twitched a little bit before glaring at him. "So you must be Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier. You made a big mistake being friends with the Red Ranger boy because now, you must die." Zerak stated with a twisted smirk. "TENGAS! Eliminate Hampton and leave Royce to me!" Zerak ordered as the Tenga's squawked before zooming in as Francine and Zeran grinned nodding to themselves. "Oh? So eager for ass kicking why didn't you say so!" Royce stated charging in at Zerak ready to deliver a beat down. Then the tenga warriors took flight. Squawking and screaming while they flew towards Francine on Zerak's command! Francine was outnumbered, would she face defeat at the hands of the feathered monsters? "Alright Bird Brains let's Dance! OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over two of them before backhanding one of them and dropped down and sweeped one of them off their feet with a leg sweep and smirked flipping backwards. Meanwhile Royce smirked charging in for a sidekick only for Zerak to grab the leg and nail him in the stomach as he coughed. "To slow boy! Zerak shouted slamming him into the ground. While it looked like Zerak was getting the upper hand two more out of the five Tenga Warriors charged in with feathered hands swinging to try and drop Francine and avenge their fallen comrade. The Tenga Warriors were among the most feared soldiers in the universe and they were trying to live up with to their reputation. "Heh, well looks like I'm having some turkey legs tonight, POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted raising her arm up bringing forth the mighty Power sword and she was knocked down by a few of the Tengas only to back flip and charged in aiming for a slice on one of the Tenga's wings The slash connected which made the Tenga collapse to the ground in pain. It couldn't fight properly with one good wing! Francine was getting momentum as another Tenga Warrior tried a flying kick to fire back at her! Francine quickly kicked herself up after being knocked down and unfortunately for the Tenga her feet landed right onto the things beak sending it flying backwards causing her to grin. Zerak stood there, watching Royce, as the man charged at him in a dead sprint, to attack one's opponent head on was foolish enough but this ranger seemed almost determined to get himself killed. This was what Royce had anticipated, Zerak would never see what he had planned coming, the obvious hiding in plain sight as he reached his mark. With a powerful kick he vaulted himself off the ground, raising his right leg up high as he flipped to bring his heel down on Zerak's head in a flying axe kick. Zerak smirked, and in the moment the boy had leapt upwards he brought his staff up, spinning it in his hands while turning to the right side. In a singular fluid movement Zerak brought the staff from spinning to rising with pinpoint accuracy. Royce's kick flew wide past its mark as his chin caught the edge of Zerak's staff causing stars to explode through his vision, the power of the blow reversing his momentum and knocking him backwards before Zerak spun his staff then stood with his hands resting on it, the staff planted in front of him. "Pathetic child, have you any idea WHO I AM!?" Zerak snapped as Royce picked himself up off the ground, heaving and panting a bit. His jaw ached but he knew he couldn't give in, and with that forced himself back to his feet to take his stance once more. His grandfather having taught him Hung Ga he spread his legs and crouched a bit, his feet shoulder length apart as he extended his left arm with a small bend at the elbow, his right hand poised much like that of a snake's strike. Zerak smirked and shook his head. "You never learn...none of you rodents ever do." he said as he walked forward, almost seeming to float from the amount of energy he released around him despite it being invisible to Royce's untrained eyes. In an instant, despite his apparent slow speed, he was on Royce and in that same instant Royce struck out with his right hand attempting to jab his fingertips into Zerak's chest. Zerak simply moved his body with the strike, dodging it entirely before bringing his knee up into Royce's gut. The impact knocking the wind from Royce's lungs as Zerak stepped back and swung his body around, a spinning snap kick into Royce's side to cause him to go flying through the air and into a nearby tree. Bouncing off the branch Royce sputtered and coughed, trying desperately to pick himself back up despite being unable to breathe, but Zerak was through with this game. Teleporting to Royce he stooped down and with a single hand he grabbed Royce by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Well...it seems our game as at an end." he stated in a sadistic and rather sarcastic tone. "A shame too...I rather enjoy making you suffer, but as i can't risk the appearance of an actual ranger...it's time to say good b-" Zerak's voice cut short. Pain erupted in his leg causing him to drop Royce as more pain erupted in his chest, the wind being beaten from him by the force of what he assumed to be a weapon. To his dismay, however, he saw the source of his pain and hissed angrily in response "You!" he growled as his chest heaved with the force of the impact. Standing before him, over the prone and now motionless form of Royce was none other than the Red Ranger herself. "Hampton...you're beginning...to be...a real thorn in my side, always butting in...where you aren't wanted." he growled in anger as he stood and backed up, his staff in hand though clearly he wanted no part of the woman in front of him. Though Zerak was unable to see it, he could feel the energy of purest hatred seething from behind the red ranger's mask that stood before him. His blood ran cold and a chill coursed through his spine as he took another step back, wearily eyeing the ranger to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements towards him. "My whole life I've been kind, calm, and compassionate towards everyone I've met...but you...you've done something to me that no other being was ever able to do." she state with a threatening edge to her voice, her grip on the Tyranno-sword tightening as she raised it and pointed it directly at Zerak's chest. "For you I have nothing but hate in my heart...for you...I wish nothing but death." She practically growled as she kept the tip pointed at him. "Have you any last words before I carve your heart from your chest and force feed it to you? Or should I go ahead and send you down to hell with the rest of the garbage that resides there? I think Hitler would like to have a bitch to play with at his discretion...you deserve nothing less you sack of shit" Francine snapped as she took two steps forward, as if daring Zerak to make the first move. Zerak paled as the ranger spoke, her words vicious and full of venom to the point that he could have sworn he was staring Lord Zedd himself directly in the face. He didn't know why, he didn't understand how, but this ranger was different. She struck a fear so deep within him that he didn't dare move against her without proper consideration and preparation. The fear was so deeply seated within him that as she spoke of carving his heart from his chest he could literally feel it skip a beat or two. "I'm no fool Hampton, I know when I'm out matched." he stated as he took another three steps backwards and felt his back hit a tree. "You win this round, but you'll rue the day you interfered with my plans, mark my words girl...you've only witnessed but a small fraction of the power I can bring to bare." he said as his form seemed to meld with the tree. Seeing her nemesis trying to escape Francine dashed forward at a dead sprint, her arm trailing backwards behind her only to bring the full weight of the Tyranno-sword forward before she let go of the hilt. The blade flew through the air, almost seeming to hiss as the air was split by the speed and force behind her throw. "Gotcha..." she thought to herself though as the blade neared Zerak, so to did his melding speed up. By the time the blade had reached its mark, she was only greeted with the dull thud of her sword slamming into the tree, sticking there about halfway up the blade of the sword. "Damn you Zerak...one day I'll end you...one day...I'll take pleasure as I watch the life slip from your eyes." she growled as she looked up to the sky to see Zerak darting through the air in the form of pure energy, retreating back to his dark domain, wherever that was, to regroup. "Francine! Don't worry about my brother for the time being we've got bigger fish to fry turn around!" Zeran shouted as suddenly a loud CROAK! was heard causing Francine to fall backwards and land on her ass causing Croaker to laugh. "This is the last of Earth's defense against Master Zerak? Pathetic, CROAK!" It shouted as the croak once again shook San Fransisco causing her to grumble. "Talk about a lard ass and a loud mouth..." Francine muttered to herself slowly recovering before preparing the Power Sword in annoyance. "Alright lard ass BRING IT ON!" Francine shouted before charging in with the sword behind her as she quickly went and sliced on Croaker however, it didn't seem to do much except send a shock wave though the sword causing her to drop it before it did to much damage to her body as Croarker laughed. "I've had my skin improved since last time I face Zeran girl CROAK!" He stated causing Francine to growl. "Damn it, this is bad ." Francine muttered to herself shaking her head in frustration. How in the hell was she supposed to take this thing down if it was immune to slashing weapons?! Just as she asked herself that though however, the Blue coin shot out from behind her and began glowing bright blue showing that the blue ranger was nearby and not a moment to soon she could really use the help now! The coin zoomed past Francine as Croaker tried to nab it with its tongue only for the coin to zig zag around Croarker getting him tangled up and zoomed off causing Zeran to chuckle. "Don't ever let it be said that Power Coins don't have a sense of Humor." He said with a laugh before.. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" A voice said...it couldn't be. Francine, currently morphed and Zeran turned around to spot one Royce "chains" Bulkmeier come out from behind the tree holding his forehead. Once he removed his hands from his forehead the coin dropped in his hand, the Blue Ranger had been chosen. Francine heard the OW and quickly backflipped turning around pressing a button on her helmet as the visor opened up so her face could been seen as she was happy beyond happy right now. "No way, Royce the blue power coin chose you?!" She asked with glee as Royce shook his head in pain. "Power what's it chose dah hell are you talking about Francine and- wait that's right your the red ranger! Why you been keeping this from me?!" Royce asked in annoyance as Francine sighed. "It's a long complicated story.." She started before a loud stomp was heard from croaker causing the ground below them to shake like an earthquake. "Which we don't have time to go over right now." She stated. "Zeran you show Royce how to work the Morpher I'll keep this giant piece of crap busy! POWER SWORD!" Francine Shouted extending her hand out before suddenly a red sword appeared in her hand before she brought her spare hand up and pressed a button closing her visor. "Alright Frog Face! LET'S DANCE!" Francine shouted chagrining at least for the time being a losing battle. "Well Royce we don't have much time so I believe a brief explanation is in order." Zeran stated with a nervous chuckle. "YA THINK?! Mr. Smith." Royce stated causing Zeran to chuckle before he began going over everything from his brother Kira Zordon, and Kira's sacrifice causing Royce to nod for a moment before speaking. "I see...Zeran, with all due respect, your brother is a regular asshole." Royce explained as Zeran let out a whimper. "Royce you have no idea how right you are right boy." Zeran muttered. "Now than Boy here." Zeran stated handing him a morpher as he looked over it for a moment. "Uh so what's this supposed to be a belt buckle?" Royce asked in confusion. Zeran was about ready to bust out laughing before he was able to recover before coughing. "No Boy, it is a power morpher all you have to do is put the coin into the morpher and call out the name of your dinosaur by shouting the phrase Francine came up with, It's Morphin time." Zeran explained as Royce nodded placing the coin into its slot. "Alright then Zeran, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Royce shouted as he quickly placed the morpher out in front of him. "TRICERATOPS!" Royce shouted to the sky as suddenly a flash of blue light engulfed him as he was morphed into the blue ranger. "WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO! ANOTHER RANGER!" Zerak screamed in frustration. "DAAAAMN! I haven't felt like this before! Oh yeah IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME!" Royce shouted. "TENGA'S EXTERMINATE THE BLUE RANGER!" Zerak ordered as the Tenga's let out a squak charging as Royce readied himself for combat. Meanwhile Zerak snickered to himself. 'Royce has no idea how iconic that line will come sometime town the line in the future.' He muttered to himself. THEY'VE GOT A FEATHER FACE! THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK IQ OF UNDER 10 THEIR LOUD AND NOISY! THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT HOT SUMMERS DAY! CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US! UGLY! UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU WATCH OUT TENGA'S WATCH OUT TENGA'S! TENGAS BYE BYE! "Let's dance worm for brains let's dance OIYA!" Royce shouted jumping over one of them blocking two strikes from the Tenga's before ducking two strikes as the Tenga's bonked each other in the face before roundhouse kicking one away from him as Royce looked at his hands. "Damn I'm liking this!" Royce stated as Zerak growled. "I SAID DESTROY HIM NOT RUN AROUND LIKE A CHICKEN WITH ITS HEAD CUT OFF!" Zerak snapped. Royce blocked a few more strikes before grabbing one of the Tengas. "Time for a spin bird brain!" Royce shouted spinning him around repeatedly as it squaked "LET ME GO!" was the squak. "Okay but only cause you asked nicely!" Royce stated before letting the Tenga go flinging it into a nearby tree causing it to bonk its head with a loud thud. BIRD BRAIN DON'T MESS WITH ME! BECAUSE YOU AINT GOT A CHANCE WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE BIRD SANCTUARY! WHERE YOU WILL SPEND YOUR DAYS, LEARNING TO BASKET WEAVE! GO, GO YOU BETTER RUN! WHY DON'T YOU FLY AWAY! As the Tenga's lay on the ground at Zerak's feet he looked up in anger towards Royce. "Royce, make note of this blue Ranger you've made a VERY DANGEROUS Enemy today! Make no mistake about it I will deal with you the way I deal with all my enemies!" Zerak snapped in anger before twirling his staff around and slammed it into the ground disappearing in a bolt of lighting. "OH I GET IT RUNNING AWAY YOU YELLO- WOAH!" Royce shouted as lighting began striking around the sky. "POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE CROAKER GROW!" A voice shouted as suddenly a giant lightning bolt struck Croaker as when the smoke cleared from where the lighting struck Croaker had grown to Economy size letting out a loud CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAK! "So uh fearless Leader, how you expect us to fight something THAT BIG?" Royce questioned. "Like this, just follow my lead Royce." Francine stated causing Royce to nod. "Not like I know what the hell is going on anyways!" Royce snapped. "I NEED TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Francine shouted as suddenly a loud roar was heard as Royce looked back to see the Tyrannosaurus dinozord making its way towards the field. "Um okay Triceratops Dinozord power?" He questioned. Suddenly a loud roar was heard as he turned to see a now blue mechanical triceratops racing forward alongside the Tyrannosaurs. "Oh dude that is badass!" Royce shouted. "Alright follow me Royce OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air. "Right behind you fearless leader OIYA!" Royce shouted jumping in as both jumped into their zords. "Damn this is freakin an adrenaline rush!" Royce shouted. "Francine Locking in!" Francine shouted as she put her two hands on the controls as the Tyrannosaurs roared. "Royce we are still four zords and rangers short of the megazord so we gotta be careful." Francine stated. "Oh LOVELY!" Royce groaned but locked in as the two zords charged towards Croaker. "Alright Rangers heres the Plan, ROYCE! You see that button to your side!" Zeran shouted as Royce looked to the left and blinked. "Your other side boy." Zeran grumbled before Royce turned to the right. "OH! Right here we are!" Royce stated seeing the button Zeran was was talking about. "Alright on my count press that button, FRANCINE think you can trip frog face up?" Zeran asked. "Way ahead of you Zeran, GROOVY RANGERS MOVE OUT!" Francine shouted as the zord let out a roar charging forwards towards Croaker with a purpose. "What do you think you can do to stop me Red Ranger?" Croaker asked as Francine smirked. "You can't do much if you can't STAND!" Francine shouted whipping the tail around tripping up Croaker. "WHOA!" Croaker shouted as he was tripped causing him to growl. "Just for that your going to be my next meal CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAK!" He said as Francine grunted. "I don't think so pal, know this Zerak may have won time and time again against Power Ranger but this time, THIS TIME HE'S INVADE THE WRONG GODDAMN PLANET!" Francine snapped causing Zerak from up in space to blink. "Thats Odd, I knew the humans of this planet were known to get angry but this type of human anger is new even to me. Make a mental note keep an eye on this one she could become a problem." Zerak muttered. "Francine are you okay?" Zeran asked. "No Zeran, I am FAR from Alright I'll take a lot of things in this world but a god damn intergalactic Nazi looking to undo what my father fought for, what the Us Military DIED FOR! THIS IS GOING TO FAR!" Francine snapped. "Your dead set on this aren't you girl?" Zeran asked. "Your damn right I am!" Francine growled causing Zeran to sweat drop. "The morphin grid has given me some interesting material to work with." Zeran said with a nervous laugh. "How about you Royce, before I launch this attack I need to know you with me?" Francine asked. "Damn right I am girl, I'm with you I'll be damned if our Military died for nothing!" Royce snapped. "Alright here goes." Francine stated. Meanwhile up in space. "Father fought-HAMPTON?! DOH! HOW COULD I OF MISSED THAT!" Zerak groaned with a face palm. "Its that daughter of that wretched second in command of Zerans! So...Gene "Bulldog" Hampton your family interfears with my plans again I shall take great joy in taking my revenge on you by killing your daughter!" Zerak snapped. "Know this Croaker, Zerak has won before but this battle here, THIS IS WHERE THE BATTLE TURNS IN FREE WILLS FAVOR! MARK MY WORDS" Francine shouted as the Tyrannosaurus let out a roar charging forward. "Bring it on MEAL! CROOOOOOOOOOAK!" Croaker stated. Francine had a plan behind this. "ROYCE ON MY MARK LAUNCH YOUR WEAPON!" Francine shouted. "Weapon, uh Zeran what's the fearless leader talking about?" Royce asked. "She's referring to the horn missiles on your triceratops boy there's a little handle to your left." Zeran stated before muttering. "I would say joystick but they don't exactly have it in this time." Zeran muttered. "TYRANO SPIN!" Francine shouted going in for a spin with the tail blade only from Croaker to jump in the air. "NOW ROYCE AIM BEHIND CROAKER!" Francine snapped. Suddenly the missles got launched. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Croaker shouted before landing on the ground. "You should've made those shots count CROAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He said as Zeran at the command center snickered. "HEHEHE right into my hands! ROYCE! The leaver to your left pull it!" Zeran shouted. "Uh alright!" Royce stated pulling the lever. "Retracting chain missles." The computer stated. "HUH?!" Royce questioned as the missiles began zooming back. "Now what are you pathetic rangers up to?" Croaker commented. "You might wanna look behind you chump." Francine commented with a smirk under her helmet. "Huh?" Croaker commented looks behind him seeing the missles coming at him full speed. "Crap..." He muttered before the chains wrapped around him following suit the war heads connected with a loud BOOM! when the smoke cleared Croaker was still alive but very dizzy. "Man this is one tough frog..." Royce commented. "ALRIGHT FRANCINE TAKE HIM DOWN!" Zeran shouted. "Alright Bozo send this as a message to Zerak, he wants free will hes going to have to get through us first, TYRANNOSAURUS LASER BREATH BLAST!" Francine shouted as suddenly a giant breath of lighting shot from the Tyrannosaurs mouth. "looks like I'm all Croaked up..." Croaker said before the blast connected with Croaker destroying him. "And that's a Groovy Win!" Francine said with a smirk. "OH YEAH GROOVY BABY!" Royce shouted. "Groovy huh, this team just gets more and more interesting." Zeran stated as Francine and Royce hopped out of their zords calpping hands before demorphing meanwhile at the command center, it hit Zeran...they...won?. "They...hahah won THEY WON WOOHOO! WE MAY HAVE A CHANCE AFTER ALL!" Zeran shouted jumping in the air as Alpha sighed. "Aiyiyiyi finally things are going our way.." Alpha muttered. Meanwhile up in space Zerak growled. "Alright no more Mr. Nice butcher, its time to cut this ranger problem off at the pass. ROSHAR!" Zerak shouted as suddenly a surge of black energy before the figured known as Roshar bowed. "You sent for me Master?" He questioned. "Roshar, send out the morphin watchers." Zerak stated. "As you wish, Master." Roshar stated as Zerak looked down at earth. "Brother, consider Royce the LAST RANGER you will recruit!" Zerak growled. 'Next Time On Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers' Francine: Hi Francine The Red Ranger Here! Two Rangers down and four to go but of course the Morphin Grid can't be easy on us. The Next Ranger is turning out to be someone who I have a bad history with not to mention she's a pacifist! Man how are we going to convince her to join us not to mention it looks like it's Groake's turn to attack and he is sending down one of his most dangerous Generals! Flamewing! and what's this? The Pink Power coin isn't the only coin glowing? Next time on Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers: Deflowered! Your not gonna wanna miss it! Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega